


Catch A Break

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Immortal Juudai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai spends a break from fighting with Yusei. A break isn't the only thing he catches.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 30: Light & Recovery
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Catch A Break

Judai hadn't known what to expect when the Gentle Darkness lead him back to Earth after a harsh fight against the Light of Ruin. He half expected to run into another fight. Never would he have guessed for it to lead him to another Light. At least this one wasn't out to kill him. 

Though it was weird to see Yusei again after all these years. To have those vague memories refreshed like this. Yusei still looked the same which made sense considering barely any time had passed since then for him. Thankfully, Yusei didn't comment on the fact that Judai still looked the same too. It would come up at some point no doubt, but for now he had some peace in that aspect.

Not that Yusei pulled back on asking any questions. Oh no, Judai could barely take two steps before getting hit with another question. At least they were all simple to answer. It was a nice change to coming up with plans against the Light where the slightest error meant the destruction of another solar system. He appreciated the distraction. Something Yusei seemed to be very aware of. 

Yusei continued to pull him around to show him how Neo Domino developed in his absence. It was done with such a single mindedness that Judai wondered if he was Yusei's distraction. Not that he would mind if that was the case. He was just a little too busy thinking about the way that Yusei's smile made his heart beat a little faster. Or how warm Yusei's hand was whenever he pulled Judai along. Or how nice Yusei's hugs felt. Or how-

Oh god he had it bad.

Judai had spend the night after that revelation staring holes into the ceiling. It wasn't like he slept at night after all so he might as well sort out his feelings. Though admittedly most of it was spend circling around his own doubts to the sound of Yubel's growing frustration. It took Yubel kicking him out of bed and him laying facedown on the floor for a few hours to pull himself together.

So what if he was an unaging warrior in love with a very much aging human? If Yusei returned his feelings then that would be great. If he didn't... well, it would be _fine_. He could deal with that too. He might go off to pout for a few decades in every galaxy that wasn't this one, but he'd get over it eventually. Definitely. Maybe.

After that night, he made sure to show Yusei around all the small relics that survived the test of time. Small stores that were easily missed, but so very obvious once you knew where they were. It took them a while to get to everyone, mostly because most of them where food related and there was only so much they could eat. It was nice to show Yusei his past when he'd shown Judai his future.

The last thing he showed Yusei were the ruins of Satellite. They spend the whole day driving around on Yusei's d-wheel. Judai held onto Yusei's middle, pointing out buildings that he only recognized because he knew the layout of the city so well. Yusei stayed quiet through most of it, only asking the occasional question when he didn't understand something.

They only stopped when they reached the Daedalus Bridge. Yusei parked near the original one. They got off. Judai stumbled a little as he still wasn't used to sitting on a d-wheel that long. Not that he had to worry about falling over with Yusei there who was an expert Judai catcher. He helped Judai stand up as best as he could. Thankfully, he didn't let go yet, because Judai's knees started to feel weak from something other than sitting. 

The intensity of Yusei's stare made him all too aware that he spend the whole day baring his heart to Yusei. He opened his mouth, but there were no words left to say. Yusei's eyes flickered down to his parted lips. Judai felt like he should do something, anything, but he ended up leaving that choice up to Yusei. And Yusei chose to kiss him.

Maybe it was fitting that their first kiss was in Satellite. Where everything that Judai knew on Earth came to an end and everything Yusei knew began. 

It was almost scary how natural it felt to kiss Yusei. How their lips easily moved together as they pulled each other closer until there was no space left between them. By the time they separated, they were both breathing rather heavily. Yusei rested their foreheads together as dozens of questions flew across Judai's mind.

"Do you mind if I stay a little longer?" He settled with.

Yusei smiled at him. His whole face became so very soft. If Judai's knees got any weaker, he'd collapse. "You can stay for however long you want to."

Forever. 

But forever wasn't an option for them. 'For now' would have to be enough. And in this moment, it was.


End file.
